Naruto : Galore
by keiger-ryu
Summary: Ever thought of naruto in a rap, if u did, read this awesome chap. To take the lead for the treasure map, check it out! Hope ya like it naps


Naruto : The Rap Galore ; chapter 1

Well... This story starts with Naruto chillin, wit some dill and fillin,  
bored as crap, this lonley sap, until he explored the forest, and found a map, that led to trasure, the "Treasure GAP". Rock lee hid in the tree, finding naruto with she; the girl he loved for many centuries; It's sakura indeed.  
Rock lee noticed naruto's map, he kept on yap'pn to his friends Neji and tenten. Neji sed we gotta get that map, before this stupid rap and this freking chap ends.  
Rock lee, Tenten agreed, when all the other guys; Gaara and Kankuro were trying to feed, they thought the were the forseed,  
they heard those freaks talkin', thinkin'  
theyre only ones that can get that map before, we'd get they're first, checkin' that they were not in the lead.  
So back again, Naruto finds the map told Sakura, Sasuke, his frienldy chaps. They knew Rock Lee saw the map, never, stopped to think it was just crap. A fake to all those stupid fraps.  
Sasuke grinned, as he looked for naruto who wasn't in--here?  
He didnt know naruto would think the treasure was real an'  
Naruto's stupid, wen Sasuke found out Sakura went wit' da gig His eyes grew big thinkin' why those tigs go of runnin' in jigs So stupid for sasuke to even put the map those excuses for them ninja wap.  
Sasuke started looking for Naruto and Sakura, runnin' laps.  
He saw Naruto diggin' holes, maybe for moles?  
No, looking for the treasure coals--the gold.  
Sasuke told Naruto that the map was a fake, Naruto looked over the lake, saw sakura, swimming for the treasure, she'd take.  
Naruto understood, that the map was no biggie, he called Sakura out of the fount' sayin' map was a giggie.  
She almost choked to death, to catch her breath, her eyes widened.  
Let's go to rock lee who didn't know it was real,  
the time appeal, he wasted all those hours, Looking for meal.  
He asked himself, trying to rely on the shelf,  
why can't they find it, they were the super elfs.  
Rock lee now knows, it was a big mistake,  
now that he knows it was all a fake, he told his friends, to awake Neji said, no that can't be possibly true,  
Rock lee noded, it is you piece of poo!  
Tenten raelized Rock Lee was tellin' truth,  
how she had wasted all her time of her youth, looking for it.  
LOL, they didn't even have a map, how can those stupid idiots even find the crap. So, there they sat, rock lee wearing is "stupid hat.  
Why he believed em'. Why he believed him.  
Rock lee fired his eyes, like a candle, thinking bout, the map handle.  
He cried then, shook his head. If they kept looking for the treasure,  
that they would be dead, for a long time, thats what Rock lee said.  
But wait! There is still Kankuro and them.  
Looking for the faking gem.  
They kept searchin' and searchin' 'till the next morning.  
Gaara got depressed and got really boring.  
Why can't they find the treasure, when he overheard rock lee.  
He saw Kankuro taking a pee. Where's temari, he asked. Kankuro busy, taking a cack.  
Why do you lack, brother, jack, where's temari, later,  
WHACK, he hit kankuro, leaving they sis behind.  
They went back to their home, looking for the trail they comb.  
They forgot they're house, whe they used to live,  
for the longer they stayed the longer they give their memory, to the forgotten.  
Naruto found those idiots. Telling them the map is a gag,  
a gag for those rags.  
He brought them home, thanking Gaara alone.  
Kankura cried as he hugged his sis,  
looking all so pissed! Gaara closed the door as naruto dissapeared.  
Yeah, this the end of this rap galore.  
They all found it a fake, so they shake their dumb heads livin' back to their normal lives. AS this whole adventure took all of earth's hives.  
They trashed and wrecked all the forest and such.  
Way, to luch, destroying too much!  
How this treasure was fake, the shake an' bake!  
When non one realized, it was really real!  
Hidden in the darkness appeal.  
Confusing, confusing, no one knew.  
If it was real or not... It was says the shadow, Lou. 


End file.
